With the increasing popularity of various wireless standards and technologies, there is a growing demand to provide a simple and complete solution for wireless communications applications. In this regard, electronics manufacturers are increasingly attempting to incorporate multiple wireless technologies into wireless equipment.
Although desirable to users, incorporating multiple wireless communication technologies into common platform may pose problems in terms of cost and complexity. In this regard, each of a plurality of wireless technologies may require separate processing hardware and/or separate processing software. Moreover, coordinating the reception and/or transmission of data to and/or from the wireless equipment may require significant processing overhead that may impose certain operation restrictions and/or design challenges.
When multiple wireless technologies are incorporated in a single device, the number of analog components required for signal generation, filtering, and other purposes may significantly increase. Consequently, space may quickly become limited as analog blocks and components may require a significant amount of area.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.